spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Get Ready to Party
Editor:cosmobo Creator:cosmobo Story board creator:cosmobo Series:the adventures of SpongeBob Episode number:7 Transcript: Tom:well SpongeBob this was a very good idea SpongeBob:thanks Tom:and another thing why was Patrick in window realy? SpongeBob:let's just say its a long story Tom:I think I now know why SpongeBob:oh sorry Tom:yeah you better be! Billy:hi tom Tom:who are you? Billy:Im kinda your lost brother Tom:I don't have a brother do I? Billy:yeah Tom:well I realy here because I want stinking drunk Billy:yeah I want to die hahaha Patrick:hi tom how you liking party? Billy:is he drunk Tom:no he's just playin ol stupid Billy:oh ok Tom:one thing Im not stupid ok just so you know Billy:ok few hours later Tom:wow Im drunk Billy:hahahahah me to car pulls up Nat Peterson:hello party over Tom:and why do you think we're stopping the party Nat Peterson:because I told you to trips over a rock Tom:someone call a doctor SpongeBob:hey what's going on? Tom:get back the beer has worn off ok bob get up Nat Peterson:idiin Tom:what? dies Tom:come on! kicks nats dead body in the face Billy:is he dead? Tom:of course he's not but just to be sureputs his hand over nats hearthis hearts not beating he's dead Patrick:can I poke it? the Bikini Bottom church Vicar:so a good man died today sadly Tom:ok Im here Vicar:please take your seat Tom:ok SpongeBob:hi tom Tom:hi SpongeBob Vicar:are you finished Tom:hey get on with the damn thing I have a party back at the place ok Vicar:ok this man was the owner of the hug fest Patrick:wahhhh!!! Tom:Patrick stop you hardly knew the man starts crying Vicar:is he some kind of baby Tom:he's a special baby Mrs Peterson:stop this is the nastiest funeral Ive ever been to Tom:funerals aren't suppose to be nice are they!? Mrs Peterson:I went to hitlers funeral Tom:oh I bet that was shit Mrs Peterson:it weren't as bad as this Tom:well you must of gone to some very happy funerals Vicar:come on we want peace here Tom:well mam you might be stupid Mrs fishkins:I have you know it tuck me only 2 years to complete college Vicar:shut up!!!! toms car Tom:ok I got kicked out of church so what? Patrick:they took my lollipop Tom:shut up petersons car goes past SpongeBob:hey isn't that the person you argued with? Tom:yeah the petersons house SpongeBob:are you sure you sure you want to do this? Tom:no but Im gonna do it oh I feel like a boy on Christmas Day Mrs Peterson:the home a very nice place to relax comes up from the back of sofa Tom:boo you bitch!!petersons has a heart attakoh god next day at SpongeBobs house SpongeBob:wow the petersons house had a night camera Tom:yeah caught me on camera Patrick:wow this co co is nice Tom:oh god give me some takes the glass of co co Patrick:hey Tom:come on its a drink patdoor knocksGary! answers the door police barge throgh the door Patrick:oh no I can't go there again Police#1:we're looking for Tom Patrick:oh it's fine SpongeBob it's just tom Tom:so lets get this over with you think I killed Mrs. Peterson Police#3:oh god he did that? Police#2:yes that's why we're here Tom:oh god guys its my birthday Police#1:it was his birthday yesterday he's a lire get him police all dive onto tom and Patrick jumps on the pack to Tom:ok if we're taking this to court I might be in a wheelchair before I get there SpongeBob:hey who wants co co? Police#3:see you in court mr fishkins Tom:see you in hospital the Krusty Krab Patrick:come on this has got to cheer you up Tom:yes there's nothing better than greasy food Patrick:a greasy Krabby Patty totally different thing Tom:oh I don't think so Patrick:Im telling you a Krabby Patty Tom:they have a talking dog at the shell shack this has a big nosed monster here Squidward:ok are you going to order or complain Tom:hahaha I thought the Squidward was complaining about complaining Squidward:well the Squidward wants to know what do you want? Tom:one big krabby meal Patrick:and for me Squidward:a kelp soda kelp fries and a triple super duper Krabby Patty Patrick:wow that was awesome Squidward:yeah you've only come here to eat 300 times Patrick:wow that's only it Squidward:yes and your only 23 Tom:ok wheres my food!? Squidward:wow you just love food dont you Tom:hey I want to be with a talking dog at the moment ok bud and Im going to court Squidward:a dog? Tom:it's a long story and I don't even know it Squidward:Patricks order and a krabby meal SpongeBob and a talking dog SpongeBob:a dog? few minutes later at Patricks and toms table Tom:ok that couple has gone they are happy someone is asking a guy to marry her oh a break up and the women wanted to break up ok this is gonna be good Fish#1:Im breaking up with you Mary bye Tom:Mary hey ok has anyone ever said your hair is so lovely and blond Mary:what my husband has broke up with me and you want a date!starts throwing food at Tom Patrick:don't worry tom Ill eat it SpongeBob:ok huh they are gone? looks at Mary Tom:hey SpongeBob a little help over here! SpongeBob:food fight!!!! runs into the bathrooms Tom:oh god grease all over my shirt turns on tap Mick:hey I know that voice from somewhere Tom:oh yeah was he that guy in the Krusty Krab bathrooms you met? Mick:oh wait from the news you scared that women to her death Tom:wow yes I remember that like it was yesterday Mick:it was yesterday Tom:I know that's why I remember like it was yesterday Patrick:hi tom Tom:get out Patrick:why? Tom:Im gonna have a wee Patrick:in the sink? Tom:Im a dirty dirty man Patrick:I like to wee in the sink to Tom:yeah well go ahead out of here Mick:hahaha you wee in the sink hahaha Tom:yeah and no yeahno hey bud have you ever been to court before Mick:Im a lour Tom:hey can I hire you? Mick:yeah here's my card card under the cubical door Tom:oh so your not coming out ok well Im going to go now comes out of the bathroom Tom:stop Mary noty Mary the Bikini Bottom shopping mall Mick:ok so we're looking for a suit for the day SpongeBob:hey tom how bout we get a snack first Tom:how bout no clothes for me Mick:any in here SpongeBob:wow this is great Tom:it's square SpongeBob:I am a square SpongeBob square pants Patrick:yeah tom pretty easy to notice he's a circle I think you losing you clams Mick:mr fishkins what are these people doing here? Tom:I don't know I did lock the door SpongeBob:yeah someone hijacked your car kinda Tom:my grandma gave me that car clothes that will suit you good in court Mick:ok no ok no ok no ok no Tom:ok maybe ok maybe ok maybe ok maybe SpongeBob:ok yeah ok yeah ok yeah ok yeah ok yeah Patrick:duhhhhhhh? few searching in clothes shops later Tom:ok we have been up and down stairs so follow me there's one left super happy kiddies clothes SpongeBob:wow look at this lovely baby outfit Patrick:look SpongeBob Im a baby cowboy SpongeBob:what's a cow? Patrick:I don't know that's what makes it fun! Tom:ok let's see kids wedding area you may kiss the bitch? Mick:wait look a suit Tom:wow a suit and its my size of the mall SpongeBob:wow tom you will look great in that Tom:this? SpongeBob:no that cowboy baby outfit Tom:well I can be a sexy cowboy with a women sometimes Patrick:do you think I look sexy Tom:sexy no stupid yes Patrick:isn't it weird how Squidward calls me stupid to Tom:ok tomorrow is the day SpongeBob:yes and Tom:I realy need to get woken up with a loud alarm SpongeBob:I have a boat hone day in SpongeBobs house Tom:ok get up get up toast done bye pineapple place court Judge:you went into that house mr fishkins and we all know that Tom:hey my uhh lour is gonna be here in a minute comes in Mick:well maybe he uhhh runs out Tom:uhh that was my lour Judge:we call Mrs. Peterson to the stand Tom:uhh she didn't make it Judge:oh so you killed her Tom:dear god no Judge:we call mr SquarePants to the stand SpongeBob:well uh hi uh tom wouldn't kill someone I don't think you see Ive just moved realy into Bikini Bottom so uh I think I need to go to the toiletssmashes throgh a window and runs away Judge:mr star Patrick:I don't know what's going on Judge:get out mr star Patrick:thanks Im starving Tom:I am not guilty Judge:uh Im the judge here! runs in Mick:uh Ive got this tape of the night Tom:ok my lour is back Mick:look she died before he came up from the chair Judge:uh so she just died on her own Mick:yes so he's not guilty Judge:well uh he's not guilty SpongeBobs house SpongeBob:wow how did you get out of court? Tom:well um long story Patrick:hey U guys Im in love I found her at the hot dog stand Tom:a girl at a hot dog stand wow it's like when I met that women at a McDonald's drive THRU Patrick:she asked me for a date Category:Transcripts Category:Articles in need of grammar correction